Tobirama y las palabras
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: En palabras, para muchos de la aldea y fuera de esta, Tsunade era la nieta de Hashirama. Para los más cercanos, Tsunade y Nawaki fueron más nietos de Tobirama que de alguien más.


_**Advertencia:** Delirios de la escritora._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto y no los quiere compartir.  
_

* * *

 **Tobirama y las palabras.**

* * *

 **.**

En palabras de muchos, el hijo de Hashirama era su fiel imagen pero lamentablemente nunca heredó el mokuton y nunca mostró capacidad de lograrlo. Para los más cercanos, el chico era un calco de su madre —la princesa Mito—, y era por eso que el muchacho debía estar orgulloso de su grandes reservas de chakra.

Tobirama siempre escucho esas palabras por la aldea desde que el más pequeño comenzó a mostrarse y corretear por el lugar, de madres con curiosidad, de hombres lamentándose, de líderes de clanes burlándose. Su hermano siempre se encerró en el papeleo y viejas memorias, que con el paso del tiempo se remarcaba y se asentaba más en el hermano mayor, viviendo en su propio mundo, mientras tanto él actuó como mas padre para su sobrino y el único ser que fue capaz de callar esas palabras tan dolorosas. Extrañamente un padre, o eso fue lo que dijo el joven heredero cuando estaban a solas, el mayor siempre se ponía incómodo y lo obligaba a callarlo.

Mito nunca estuvo presente cuando su hijo lo llamaba padre, pero si estuvo cuando los más pequeños lo llamaban abuelo. Ella siempre fue una mujer suave y dura al mismo tiempo, pero cuando escuchaba eso, sus ojos se perdían en algún punto. Y entonces fue la guerra que se llevó a su hermano, y luego a su querido sobrino, deseo resguardarse en memorias viejas pero él no era así, solo le quedo vigilar la aldea e imaginar un futuro.

En palabras, para muchos de la aldea y fuera de esta, Tsunade era la nieta de Hashirama. Para los más cercanos, Tsunade y Nawaki fueron más nietos de Tobirama que de alguien más.

Tobirama nunca supo cómo tomarse esos rumores o bromas en la aldea. Tsunade pudo los primeros años de su vida conocer a su abuelo lucido antes que cayera, pero los años siguientes fue Tobirama el que estuvo con la niña y Nawaki. Y el albino siempre lo sintió surrealista, la niña le decía abuelo con demasiada naturalidad pero al verla y cuando fue creciendo veía destellos de su hermano. La rubia tenia una sonrisa fácil, un carácter explosivo y tenía el mismo problema de apuestas que Hashirama. Nawaki por otro lado, su personalidad más suave le recordaba a Mito o el hijo de ella, sonriente pero más cordial.

Así los años pasaban, con un albino cuidando en su momento un hijo de Hashirama y luego los nietos con tanta naturalidad que algunas veces a Mito le dolía solo verlos. Entonces es un día, cuando a Tobirama recibe un aviso de una nueva guerra y la pequeña Tsunade llora sobresus piernas, hipando, pidiéndole a su abuelo que no fuera a esa misión peligrosa, fue Mito quien la sacó de sus brazos y la llevó a cuarto.

—Hoy me preguntaba si tenía pergaminos sobre los jutsu médicos de Hashirama, ya que no heredó el mokuton.

Tobirama habla desde el sillón cuando Mito vuelve, y por un momento ambos se ven más cansados y grandes de lo que son. La mujer, que ya comenzó a perder ese pelo pelirrojo y llenarse de destellos plateados, le da una sonrisa triste y toma su mano.

—Sabes que hubiera sido imposible que uno de ellos lo heredera.

—Tsunade se parece tanto a él…

—Lose, y la culpa me ahoga.

Tobirama no intenta consolarla, a él siempre la culpa lo persigue, desde el mismo día que su sobrino entre bromas y verdades lo llamó padre.

Para los más cercanos, en humor comentaban que el podría tranquilamente pasar como el abuelo de Nawaki y Tsunade. Para personas como Tobirama y Mito, solo lo sentían como otro peso más de culpa a sus hombros ya cansados, pero no podían hacer nada para remediarlo, solo sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podían. Y entonces fue la guerra, esa que se llevo a su familia de poco a poco, por fin lo reclamó.

 **.**

* * *

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** ¡Extrañaba tanto mi computadora, no podía subir nada y odiaba hacer todo desde un celu! y que mejor manera de festejar subiendo algo angst (?)_

 ** _¡Hasta luego!_**


End file.
